1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a power supply apparatus, and more particularly, to a power supply apparatus of a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaner is an electrical appliance that is used to remove foreign materials indoors to clean an indoor environment. Recently, many households use a vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner is an electrical appliance to suck in air containing foreign materials from a surface to be cleaned, to separate the foreign materials from the air and collect the foreign materials, and then to discharge purified air to the outside of the main body of the vacuum cleaner.
Such a vacuum cleaner is classified into a canister type and an upright type.
A canister type cleaner includes a main body in which a blowing unit and a dust-collecting unit are installed, a suction body installed separately from the main body and configured to suck in dust from a floor, and a connection pipe connecting the main body to the suction body. Accordingly, a user grips a handle installed on the connection pipe, and cleans a floor while moving the suction body on the floor in a direction in which he/she wants to clean.
The upright type cleaner includes a upright main body, and a suction body coupled with the lower part of the main body to form one body with the main body. Accordingly, a user grips a handle provided at the upper part of the main body, and can clean a floor while moving the entire main body of the upright cleaner.
The upright type cleaner installs a drum brush in the suction body in order to enhance cleaning efficiency. The drum brush contacts a surface to be cleaned while rotating at high speed to thus separate foreign materials attached on the surface to be cleaned from the surface to be cleaned, and the separated foreign materials are sucked into the suction body and then collected in a dust-collecting unit included in the main body.